


milky way

by campholmes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lesbian AU, Trans Katya, cis trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campholmes/pseuds/campholmes
Summary: The TV is on really quiet, and Katya can hear Trixie breathing close by her ear. Trixie is warm and cool, she’s an angel and a demon for teasing Katya, she transcends the idea of “humanity” and fucks it right up...Katya is obsessed with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a short thing, i had some leftover ideas from other things ive done lately and i wanted to put them somewhere because i really liked them (this isnt connected to any particular fic of mine though), this is a kind of inner commentary but not in first person? just keep that in mind because it's not written ...normally i guess. mostly prose as usual! You read! You like! (barely edited)

Katya wishes that she could protect Trixie like this, specifically: hold her in her lap, wrap her arms around her, stick her nose in the back of her long blonde hair. And hold her like that forever, but also she would like it if Trixie could twist around to straddle her and touch their noses together, every once in a while.

Katya can feel all her Trixie Feelings deep inside her stomach. Feeling things physically is something that goes hand-in-hand with anxiety, but now that Katya is less anxious her happy feelings seem to manifest in her tummy more, like ladybugs.

She doesn’t want to use butterflies for that metaphor because she doesn’t like big wings much.

Trixie is curvy and has a little tummy, Katya doesn’t know if she could ever articulate how wonderful her body is in English or any other language for that matter (she isn’t really fluent in any other languages but it’s the hyperbole that matters in this case), because it seems sometimes like Trixie was crafted way above Katya in the sky and one day she just plopped down to earth for her. And it’s just a blessing for everyone else that has met her that they get to see her, too.

Trixie has beautiful blonde hair and if they end up sleeping naked (almost every night, to be honest), Katya will wake up tangled in it, the soft locks twirling gently around her breasts and under her arms, tickling her warm. Trixie’s hair is brushed beyond, never a tangle, perfectly naturally curled. 

Katya will take a lock of her hair into her right hand-- Trixie always walks on her right side-- and twist it between her fingers when she’s driving or when they’re sitting at a restaurant. But only if they’re next to each other.

Katya feels beautiful around her, like when Trixie will cup her hands over Katya’s cheeks and press her thumbs on Katya’s cheekbones, so close to her eyes that her eyelids flutter shut. Trixie likes to have Katya strip for her, and the way her eyes darken and her underwear gets wet so quick make Katya so fucking hard from just looking at her reaction. 

Trixie likes to have Katya lay down on the bed with her hands tied back by Trixie’s pink silk scarves or Katya’s own thongs, and she likes to hold her hips down with one finger on each hand so it tickles and whisper for her to stay still! as she sucks her off. 

Trixie likes to tease and tickle in bed, and she laughs constantly throughout sex. Trixie’s laugh is so contagious, and Trixie will talk about how she loves Katya’s laugh but in reality Katya is positive that she loves Trixie’s laugh more.

Trixie likes to take Katya into the shower and rub shaving cream up Katya’s legs, shave them with long strokes, she knows that the sharp blade makes Katya horny, knows that Katya likes being at her mercy, even if she’s laughing as she does it. _Especially_ if Trixie is laughing as she does it.

Trixie loves to tease Katya more than anything, she loves to sit next to her on the couch while they are eating dinner and watching a movie and slowly inch her fingers one by one up Katya’s leg, all the while talking about how her day at work was, or what bills they need to pay. When she gets to Katya’s hard dick she’ll pat it once gently, making Katya whine and try to grind up into her hand, but she’s already scooted away from Katya on the couch.

Katya will groan, grinning, and jump across the empty space, grab Trixie in her arms and pull her chin forward for a hard kiss.

```

Anyway, Katya has a tight bundle of Trixie Feelings that she sometimes likes to go through in her mind, one by one, by category. Like, there’s the category “Stuff Trixie Likes,” where things are listed like and such as, but not limited to: “the color pink, bunny rabbits, my dick, poetry, the poetry that i write, my boobs, makeup, especially blush, moisturizer, her skincare routine,” and there’s also the category “Places Trixie Likes To Be Touched,” where listed, in no particular order, are: “inner thighs, clit, left bicep, both shoulders (especially kissed), earlobes, tip of nose (ONLY when no makeup on), fingers (held and sucked on).”

Katya has these long lists that tick through her mind always, when she’s waiting for the bus or when she’s leading meditation on Thursday mornings.

Katya usually gets home first, so she lights a candle in the middle of the table in their pink kitchen and either gets started on dinner (she can make some cool stuff but sometimes Trixie doesn’t like it much) or orders something for when Trixie gets home.

Then she will take a shower and put her pajamas on-- when they first moved in together Katya wasn’t sure if Trixie would be okay with Katya looking messy always when they were home together, but Surprise! she’s fine with it and when she gets home she will do the same and they’ll eat Chinese on the couch and watch Dr. Phil until 2 a.m. 

Katya likes how Trixie looks in the blue light of the TV, her platinum blonde hair blue and her eyes even bluer. Her pink cheeks (why does she need blush when she’s naturally deliciously flushed?) are purple and her skin seems almost alien.

Katya rubs her fingers up and down Trixie’s thigh, scraping her pink silk pants a little bit with her clipped nails. It’s cliché but Katya wants Trixie now and forever.

Eventually Trixie will get popcorn and they will eat it right out of the bag, it’ll spill all over the couch, and Katya will keep looking over at Trixie in the blue light of the screen and scream Beach House lyrics in her mind and giggle out loud.

Trixie has a little button nose and she scrunches it up when Katya blocks the screen with her arm, but Katya still scoots over to Trixie’s lap and folds herself into it. She squeezes her feet in between Trixie’s thigh and calf, so they’re warm (they weren’t really cold in the first place, but). 

Katya’s sharp knees are right under Trixie’s chin but she rests it on them peacefully, her eyes half closed as Katya scrapes up and down her back gently. Katya’s toes are wiggling, Trixie’s leg tight around them. 

Katya can smell Trixie’s rosy shampoo and the natural scent of her soft skin, she smells safe and present in Katya’s dreams.

The TV is on really quiet, and Katya can hear Trixie breathing close by her ear. Trixie is warm and cool, she’s an angel and a demon for teasing Katya, she transcends the idea of “humanity” and fucks it right up...Katya is obsessed with her.

Trixie like, loves her unconditionally. Trixie will look at her like she hung the stars or something, like she’s special and wonderful and beautiful. Trixie likes her! Katya likes her right back.

```

Katya likes to think about Trixie when she isn’t there, and she especially likes to talk about Trixie when she’s not there. That sounded mean-- she likes to talk about how wonderful and silly and pretty Trixie is when she isn’t there.

Katya just really does have so many Trixie Feelings. She has so much love in her… it’s hilarious but true, she loves Trixie _so much_. Trixie is sweet and dear, she’s a living doll for fuck’s sake, and she sucks Katya’s dick almost on the daily. So Katya thinks that it’s probably okay that she brags about her at work and with her friends.

```

Katya has put roots down and let herself grow almost literally in her and Trixie’s relationship, she feels surrounded by the Milky Way. She feels held by two huge, safe hands that won’t let her fall, and they’re soft and well-manicured.

There are stars all around her and one night Trixie came in the front door giggling with a plastic bag from Michaels digging into her tan arm. Inside there were four packs of plastic glowing stars that Trixie stuck on the ceiling of their room, and sometimes after they both cum and Trixie is dozing off into the darkness, Katya will count them.

And they’re plastic but they’re still beautiful, and they still make Katya’s heart clench. Trixie had stood on the bed to stick them all up and she was concerned about the variation in size looking natural. She was smiling softly the whole time, talking about how she had always wanted them as a kid but had never bought them. 

Katya is too short to reach them physically and that’s okay, because they’re magic.

Trixie has a big heart, and Katya knows that the nicest and best parts of it are saved just for her. Katya knows that Trixie gives her most to love her, because Katya does the same for her, and it makes her feel comfortable and so lucky.

Katya feels tiny and Trixie feels all-encompassing, Trixie is gentle with Katya and Katya is gentle with her.


End file.
